


Gentle

by aguantare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguantare/pseuds/aguantare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be gentle,” the first guy Niall decides to sleep with tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't know them don't own them don't sue me
> 
> ETA: Fighting with AO3s tags/warnings. Sorry if this fic has random tags/warnings popping up at various times.

“I’ll be gentle,” the first guy Niall decides to sleep with tells him.

He’s not. He doesn’t use enough lube, doesn’t give Niall enough time to adjust to his fingers before he’s pushing inside him, and it _hurts_ , but Niall is barely 18 and he’s never been with another guy before so he doesn’t know if maybe it’s supposed to hurt, if maybe it’ll get better if he just grits his teeth and endures it. 

It does, marginally, and he never says stop, and he doesn’t _regret_ it, exactly. He just wishes it had been. Different.

-

Josh teaches him that it shouldn’t hurt. Physically, anyways. 

“I’ll be gentle,” he promises, traces comforting patterns on Niall’s lower back, opens him up with mouth and lube-slicked fingers so that the only sounds he makes when Josh finally sinks into him are pleased, open-mouthed moans. Josh fucks him through one orgasm, then works him, boneless, oversensitive, towards a second, balances him on the edge before pulling out, turning him over and sucking him dry.

It’s good, it’s _amazing_ , and Niall keeps going back for more.

Until one night, in Dallas, he walks in on Josh splayed out on top of a blonde fit somebody, hips rolling in a tantalizing motion that Niall knows all too fucking well. The blonde underneath him moans a punch to Niall’s gut, and he backs out soundlessly, never does find out if Josh knew he was there, or just deduced it from his sudden radio silence. 

He tells himself it’s no big deal. It’s not like they were exclusive. Not like it meant anything.

Not like it hurts. Not at all.

-

He lets Harry fuck him because Harry’s been having kind of a shit time recently with all the media stuff and a few sub-par performances, and he’s been clingy and quiet and really just kind of breaking Niall’s heart. Never mind that Niall’s still trying to paper over the stupid Josh-shaped hollowness in his chest, never mind that maybe he’s always been a little bit in love with Harry, never mind that part of him wishes this was more than a cheer-up fuck. Harry’s his best friend, and Niall will give up pretty much anything for his best friends.

Including himself. 

Harry asks if he can kiss him, one hand stroking languidly between Niall’s legs. 

“Better not,” Niall replies, trying for a joking tone and a smile. Harry doesn’t smile back, stops touching him, and shit, Niall is meant to be cheering him up, not putting him off. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Harry says, moving his hand to rest on Niall’s hip. 

_Heard that one before_ , Niall thinks bitterly. 

“Okay,” he says anyways. 

He lets Harry kiss him, even though it’s not really okay at all, and when Harry makes him come with his tongue tracing his lower lip and exquisitely measured thrusts that evoke something other than a four-letter obscenity, he thinks it may really not be okay. He falls asleep assuming Harry will be gone when he wakes up, reminds himself not to be hurt by the inevitable.

But when he wakes up, Harry is still there, watching him with wide eyes, adoring, tentative. When he sees Niall is awake, he offers an almost-smile, reaches out and slides a hand across Niall’s bare chest until it’s resting over his heart. 

“I’ll.” He bites his lower lip. “I’ll be gentle with this, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah. Don't even really know what this is. I'm sick and I've been asleep all day.


End file.
